gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes One More Time
Heroes One More Time is the third episode of Gun X Sword. It first aired on the 19th of July, 2005. It is the third episode in the first Volume: The Endless Illusion. Synopsis "I could hardly believe it myself, but it's true! The kind of people you read about in books, they really do exist! That's what they were like, right out of the pages of a book! '''They' seemed to take a real liking to Van. If you ever wind up in the town of Gloria, they'll tell you all about it. Because the fact is, those guys were cooler than the character from some book or story." - Wendy In the Town of Gloria, Van and Wendy come across a retried group of armor riders known as the The El Dorado Five. Plot Van and Wendy make their entrance to the desert town of Gloria at a local restaurant and bar called The Pink Amigo with Van being dragged by Wendy after he evidently passed out from hunger. The Pink Amigo is now owned by Yukiko Steavens who inherited it from her grandmother. The 'old timers' Nero, Josè, Carlos, and Barrio are introduced as the four surviving members of a five armor rider team who had protected the town long ago with their armor called the Eldorado. They can tend to get loud and obnoxious in their reminiscing of the 'old days' which annoys the younger generation who don't believe the tales. Yukiko often calms them down with her singing voice, reminding them of her deceased grandmother, Chizuru Steavens, the missing fifth member of The El Dorado Five. When Van introduces himself as "Steel Van" they recognize him and that he is an armor rider and so 'adopt' him as 'one of them'. Later, after the four are imprisoned for reckless behavior, a mad scientist named Bucci suddenly attacks the town with armor he invented. Van seems willing to turn his back and let it happen. The four are released when the jail becomes endangered and immediately go to reclaim their own armors. It is quickly evident that the individual armors are no match for Bucci's, so they combine to form the humanoid El Dorado. But without the fifth component -- Chizuru's energy booster pack -- they are still no match against Bucci's modern armor. Finally Van uses Dann to quietly launch the fifth component to join the El Dorado. Once all five are joined, El Dorado defeats Bucci's armor and saves the town. In the process, the "old timers" get a chance to relive the glory days and prove to the younger generation that they really were heroes all along. Cast *Credited as Jennifer Sekiguchi. ** Credited as Karen Thompson *** Credited as Russel Thor Quotes '''Barrio': "Sorry about that Yukiko." Yukiko: "Not at all, it's fine Barrio really!" - Barrio & Yukiko Wendy: "Hey Van! Aren't you going to stop them?!" Van: "I don't believe in violence." - Wendy & Van Wendy: "By the way, your song earlier was beautiful! Yukiko: "My grandmother taught it to me, when i was just a little girl. The old timers love it." '' - Wendy & Yukiko '''Nero': "It was what Chizuru always used to say! Armors aren't for showing off!" Jose: "Yeah that's right but if its out of necessity..." Nero: "Then they come to life with a heroic spirit!" - Nero and Jose. "I could have used this strength to bring you all happiness!" - Bucci "ADIOS AMIGOS!" - The El Dorado V Gallery GxS-EP-03-El-Dora-V-Ultimate.jpg ep301.png|Yukiko tries to calm the Eldorado Five down ep302.png|Van eats with the Eldorado Five ep303.png|Bucci's Armor gloria03.png|Town Meeting 04.png 05.png 06.png|Bucci attacks 07.png|El Dora V fights Bucci 08.png|Van decides to help 09.png|El Dora V losing 010.png|Dann throws the Pink Amigo 011.png|The town is saved ending03.png|Ending Screen Trivia * Barrio's english voice actor is credited as "Harry Molly" instead of "Harry Molloy." * There is no introductory narration in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Volume 1: Endless Illusion